


Number 2 and  11

by jkkitty



Series: Drabble from MFU-100 on Live Journal for 50th Anniversary Week 2 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from MFU-100 For the 50th Anniversary--The Prompts are from a special table of 50 prompts for the 50th anniversary<br/>Week:2 --Partners<br/>Prompt 2 Badge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Stand in our Way

”I do not understand. Many senior partners would be upset if their partner’s number was higher.”

“We do things different here. Mr. Waverly feels that the number doesn’t matter, it’s performance that count.”

“So although I am new here you are okay with this. In Berlin it would have caused a major …. _шум_.”

“ _шум_?” napoleon asked.  He actually liked his new partner and didn’t want anything to come between their new partnership.

“Chaos, no that is not the word. ”

“No problem, I understand but a number will never stand in our way. So partner, how about some lunch.”


	2. He's my partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2--partners   
> Prompt 31-interrogation

The two men were tied to a chair, and the interrogation had gone on for hours before their lone questioner tried something new.

“Come on Solo, why take this beating when we know it was the Commie who stole the information. He wouldn’t protect you if you had the information.”

The man moved too close to Illya who managed to wrap his feet around him and pulled him down causing him to hit his head on the stone floor. Before long Illya had them untied. 

Before leaving the room, Napoleon looked down at the interrogator. “He’s my partner that’s why.”


	3. Never Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2--partner  
>  Prompt # 34 Divide

The Thrush group had herded the agents in the dark alley.

“It is your fault.” Illya shouted.

“It’s yours. You said there weren’t any guards.” Napoleon yelled.

“Gentlemen, if you are done arguing raise your hands. I never thought the great Kuryakin/Solo partnership would allow their differences to divide them enough that capturing them would be so easy.”

When the group was close enough, Illya swung his leg out knocked out the man while Napoleon took out his two companions.

 “Come on partner, we’ll called clean-up then dinner.  I think it’s your turn to buy.”

“Napoleon!”

Walking away, arguing again.


	4. What are partners for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 Partner Prompt:   
> 10\. Dinner

Illya pushed his tray away.

“Cannot doctors realize no one can get better eating this stuff for breakfast, lunch and dinner.”

He said outloud to the empty room.

He hated the green jello, broth and juice and he was hungry for some real food.

Napoleon entered the room and grinned at the sour look on his partner’s face.

“Is there a problem Illya?” A grin playing across his face.

“They call this food?” Illya pointing to the tray.

Napoleon lifted the bag he was holding.

Illya eyes lit up. “Tovarisch!”

“What are partners for?” Napoleon began spreading out their dinner.


	5. Childhood Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 Partners   
> Prompt 50 Bed Time Story

Napoleon watched Illya and the sleeping child in the bed. Illya had told him the bedside story, and now the look on the Russian’s face was faraway and sad.

He knew that there were many bad memories from Illya’s past and wondered where he was at the moment.

“Tovarisch are you okay?”

“Fine, just thinking of my babushka’s bedtime stories she used to tell me.”

Napoleon stood placing his hand on Illya’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Illya almost said no, but then smiled at his trusted partner. “I think I would enjoy sharing one with you.”


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 Partner
> 
> Prompt # 2 Key

Illya looked at the key in his hand. Napoleon had given it to him telling Illya he was welcome in his apartment at anytime.  No one had ever offered him this type of trust before.  The key burnt his hand.  He didn’t understand how Napoleon could trust him so completely.  Didn’t Napoleon feel his home was a refuse from the daily danger they faced? 

Could he trust as much? He did trust Napoleon. Touching the extra key to his apartment in his pocket, he decided to give it to Napoleon.

As Illya slipped Napoleon’s key into the lock, he heard, “Welcome Partner.”


	7. Silent my be golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 Partners
> 
> Prompt #49 Bank

“I need to stop at the bank,” Illya informed Napoleon.

Napoleon looked over at the deposit book the Russian had open on his lap and whistled.  

“You have more than enough in there rent a nice apartment.  Why do you stay in that run down place?”

Illya quickly close the bank book, giving Napoleon a ‘don’t start with me look’.

“If I could saved everything instead of loaning it to a partner that always forgot to give back, I might consider it.”

“I wait in the car,” Napoleon offered.

“Good idea.”  Illya agreed leaving a silent and embarrassed partner behind.


End file.
